


合租au

by missoctopus



Category: miflo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoctopus/pseuds/missoctopus
Summary: 预警：多cp 混乱关系 琐碎段子 废话连篇ooc且傻白甜调高承受能力再往下点——（(❁´◡`❁)*✲ﾟ拖了超级久了，不知道说什么。大家五月好啊）





	合租au

洛郎一直觉得自己在金钱的道路上有些坎坷。  
主要体现在他的工作都很快结束。  
他之前给一家内衣店做胸模，结果在一次体检中因为暴露性别被开除了。  
之后在酒吧跳舞兼职DJ，被一个秃发际线扎马尾的直男抢走了生意——至今他也不明白老板为什么用一个钢铁直男取代他。  
再后来他在垃圾箱旁边看到了一则招保姆启示，他反正闲着无聊就照着地址去了。  
然后轻而易举的脱了衣服拿下工作。  
照顾大眼睛的长头发小妹妹和他长着很好看胡子的老妈。  
然后升级为小妹妹的男朋友，再一次失去了工作——虽然保姆工资不多，但多少也是一份工作呢。  
现在洛郎又失业了。

 

*  
努诺把刚洗完头发的米开来按在凳子上，围上一块抹布。  
“你在干嘛？”  
洛郎接受到米开来求救的微弱信号，从厨房走到浴室欣赏米开来的被按在凳子上的惨状。  
“给他换个形象。他老板告诉我他这个样子不行。”  
米开来发根处已经长出大部分黑发，是该重新染了。  
看来不涉及生命安全问题。  
洛郎捧着胳膊，打算在一边看米开来笑话。  
努诺用一种黑乎乎的药膏糊到米开来头上。  
米开来头上一片凉意。  
接下来的两个小时。洛郎的表情基本上经过了“这是在干嘛？”“这样也可以吗？”“这又在干嘛？”“……我已经不忍心看了。”几个阶段。最后以难以言喻的表情看着努诺给米开来吹头发。  
“好了。”  
米开来茫然的要去翻镜子，被洛郎按住。  
“我还没准备好怎么面对你准备好看自己的新发型  
色。”

*  
“你确定不趁着弗洛还没回来带米开来去理发店拯救一下吗？”  
“拯救什么？”  
“……拯救他老板的生意。”  
“不不不不不不。”  
“他让我随意发挥的。米开来太帅了，小姑娘都去找他聊天，他老板让我把他‘搞的没那么有吸引力’。这是原话。”  
洛郎看着米开来黑的发假的头发——就像个装在盒子里的芭比娃娃，发质充满塑料质感。

*  
但是意外的合弗洛的审美。  
晚上回来的弗洛没发表什么言论。  
但是晚饭过后就把兴致冲冲打算去厨房做甜点的米开来拽进卧室并且直到早上都没出来。  
“恶。”  
努诺窝在洛郎怀里表达了愤怒。  
洛郎揉揉他，然后把盖在努诺身上的毯子掖的更紧了。顺便投喂了一大块苹果。

*  
努诺在第二天早上哀怨的对着弗洛敷面膜。  
……等一下这个场景我们似乎在哪儿见过。  
“我昨天做噩梦了。”  
努诺心情愉悦的欣赏弗洛在椅子上来回挪动——哈，他特意早起两分钟把弗洛的垫子拿走了。  
“我梦见你被睡了，怀个孩子。”  
努诺惊恐的吃了一口麦片。  
“最可怕的是你还要留着它！你真的这么傻吗？为了一个不负责任的男人放弃自己的人生！”  
“……可是孩子是无辜的。”  
弗洛瞪了努诺一眼，把洛郎的垫子扯过来坐下——舒服一点了。  
“然后呢，你放弃你自己的梦想，做一个整天奶孩子的单身妈妈？”  
“你怎么就知道我不能边带孩子边写歌呢！”  
“因为那种生命力旺盛的小东西会耗尽你的所有精力！”  
“我就不相信孩子会比你更难养！！”  
“哈！你说出真心话了对不对！弗洛朗莫特！你嫌弃我了是吗！？”

*   
倚着门看完吵架起因的洛郎面色纠结。  
拉住了迷茫的米开来。  
“我就一个问题——他俩在生理上是不会怀孕对吧？”

*  
米开来自学法语有了点成效。  
他对着洛郎郑重的摇了摇头，严肃的像是拒绝了他的求婚。

*  
——男的会生孩子吗？  
来自洛郎手机搜索词条。  
——确定吗？  
补充词条。

*  
洛郎顶着自己超越一众直男和一众gay的审美忍了米开来三天。  
在第四天清晨没控制住自己，梦游着摸到了弗洛的房间里。弗洛被惊醒但是吓的瞪圆了眼睛也没发出声音，看着洛郎在自己男朋友头上摸来摸去，还叹气。  
什么毛病？  
弗洛惊恐的看着别人男朋友呼噜自己男朋友，默默下床去厨房抱来一个西瓜取代自己男朋友的头。  
洛郎摸了半个小时西瓜才回到自己房间里。  
早饭的时候跟米开来搭话。  
“我今天早上梦见你秃了。”  
然后转头又对嚯嚯早饭的努诺抱怨。  
“瞎做梦也传染是吗？”  
“嗯，体液传播。”

*  
“我有一个疑问。”  
洛郎拎着弗洛从超市采购回来的食材脸色纠结。  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
“……你们的钱是哪儿来的，拉皮条吗？”  
洛郎拎起一只伊势龙虾。  
“你们到底是干什么的，为什么买得起？——拉皮条也可以，我能入伙吗？”  
为了赚钱穿着裸体围裙的洛郎一脸震惊和失去贞操。  
“我现在在酒吧唱歌。”  
弗洛迅速表明钱不是自己的。  
“超市的钱都是刷努诺的卡，你可以去问他。他现在应该在跳舞。”  
跳什么舞，穿什么跳的舞，穿什么给谁跳的舞？  
这是三个哲学问题。

*  
努诺把自己装成一条小蛇盘在树上。  
除了变骚没有一点遮挡作用的皮衣半挂在身上，头发上还挂着弗洛给他带的小花花。  
——哇。  
洛郎表示见识腐朽的资本主义诱惑。佩服啊。

*  
露着八块腹肌的蛇蛇看见努力把自己隐藏的洛郎“嗖”一声从树上窜下来。  
冲着洛郎一阵发火，并且提出了洛郎想问的问题。  
“谁让你穿这个来的？”  
“？？？我是个保姆我不穿这个我穿什么？”  
洛郎拍了拍自己的胸脯，白花花的乳肉一颤一颤——他只套了个围裙。  
注意这个只。  
“你来抢我生意吗！？”  
尽管弗洛费尽心力让洛郎对“他们绝对不是拉皮条的”半信半疑。努诺这一句话算让洛郎坚信了“是弗洛这小兔崽子在拉努诺的皮条，回去一定要跟他五五分。”

*  
“保姆就没有其他衣服了吗？”  
可能是化了妆的缘故，努诺整个人融入角色。在灯光的压制下显得格外欠艹。  
不是，格外诱惑。  
“你们家也不给提供其他的衣服啊。”  
其实努诺提供了整个衣柜，但是洛郎嫌紧。  
“那我要开除你！”  
洛郎这才意识到眼前这个是自己老板——接着就又是一阵惆怅，又失业了。  
“那我干嘛去啊？”  
努诺在闪光灯里冲着洛郎眨眼睛。  
“那就到我床上当个性奴吧。”

*  
“给钱吗？”  
“不给，但是包吃住。”  
“……行吧。”


End file.
